Nirini Sentry
.png | cretype = Elite | rank = 2 | heal = 285 | crecla = Krokotopian | school = Balance | damperpip = 105 | damsch = Fire | minion = | minion2 = | world = Krokotopia | location = Royal Hall | location2 = Chamber of Fire | subloc1 = | subloc2 = | subloc3 = | descrip = Nirini Sentries are the second weakest form of Krok, above Nirini Scouts. They can be found in the Royal Hall and the Chamber of Fire inside the Pyramid of the Sun. The sentries in the Royal Hall are located beyond the dig site, by the Veteran Sellswords, while the sentries in the Chamber of Fire are located near the entrance. | spell1 = Balanceblade | spell2 = Scarab | spell3 = Scorpion | spell4 = Thunder Snake | spell5 = Snow Serpent | spell6 = Ice Elf | spell7 = | spell8 = | spell9 = | spell10 = | spell11 = | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 4-6 | hat1 = Helm of Refuge | hat2 = Helm of the Cyclone | hat3 = Sturdy Blue Hood | hat4 = Cowl of Summertime | hat5 = Tempest Cowl (Krokotopia) | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Cryptkeeper's Cloak | robe2 = Crystalline Vest | robe3 = Initiate's Uniform | robe4 = Vest of the Cyclone | robe5 = Ancient Cloak | robe6 = Flowering Mantle | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Boots of the Cyclone | boots2 = Cryptkeeper's Shoes | boots3 = Glacial Slippers | boots4 = Ancient Sandals | boots5 = | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = | athame2 = | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Cryptkeeper's Band | ring2 = | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = | house2 = | house3 = | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Guiding Light | trecar2 = Krokotillian | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Leather Straps | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = | snack2 = | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = Teach a Lesson | quest2 = The Final Rubbing | quest3 = }}